


Frostbitten

by BlinkyBill



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, F/M, Gay Rights, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlinkyBill/pseuds/BlinkyBill
Summary: The gang are driven from all states to the frozen mountains where life starts anew. But with missing people, mysterious happenings, people rubbing shoulders a little too closely and a bit of tension what will happen to the van der Linde gang?





	1. Snow

The strong night winds brought in the storms raging snow harder than before. It was hard to see. The horses slowed as lanterns swung wildly on the frigid hands and casting chaotic shadows. The big howls of the wind flowed through the valley as did the wolves. The group moved in unison, horses knees trying to bend hard through the thick snow fall. _“It’s just up ahead. No need to worry now. This storm can only hold on for so long.”_ Charles Smith cleared the tense air with his assurance. He led the group slightly with Micah who shook his head. “ _Who decided to leave you in charge, **Injun?**_ ” Charles completely ignored the toxic potent man beside him. They proceeded a bit further before a small light edged out at the top of the sloping hill. The hunter attached the lantern to the front of his steed and took quickly to a gallop before the others could react. _“Stay back here. I’ll check ahead and give a signal.”_ He called back driving his powerful girl forward. She galloped hard up the hill, never missing a beat. He had to shield his eyes from the littering snow as he slowed at the top. A strike of lightning hit the peak in the background and now a giant illuminated log cabin had appeared, lights flickering from the windows. He reached down to past the stirrups and retrieved his bow. Rotating slightly, he pulled back with an arrow and shot a tree as far down the hill as he could see.

 

Micah’s ears heard the noise of an arrow sailing past his head. **_“Hold it!”_**   he yelled as his brought the horses to stop. He winced through the snow and retrieved his gun, aiming it at nothing. Sifting through the snow he could make out a signature Injun arrow hanging off a gnarled branch. _“It’s alright everyone. It’s just our favourite boy showing us he found something.”_ He strained through the snow, holstered his gun, tightening his grip on the reigns as he scoured the area. He could make out thick trees sloping down the hill and a few animal movements. He didn’t care for the group, but orders were orders. If it came to hell or high water, he was going to use them as fodder, not a concern there. _“We’re gonna have to play the waiting game. Can everyone handle that? I sure as shit can’t.”_

 

Charles dismounted from his horse, bow slung over his shoulder. He took tentative steps, crunching through the snow. He first noticed a few prints in the snow. He approached the porch, large and inviting. The first window sat to the right of the door. He crouched below and peered into it. The house had a fireplace, large rotting table with a kitchen and cupboards. It was inviting but eerily off putting. He moved to the opposite window on the porch quickly, taking a second to glance out. His horse trotted in the snow and whined slightly. He shushed Taima quietly before taking a second peek. It was opposite a set of stairs and wooden chairs were littered around, a bookcase stood towering with no one in sight. Better to be safe than sorry. Charles rounded the corner off the porch and up the side of the cabin. In the back was a snowed in shed, half broken barrels and the remnants of a garden. _“I can’t see it happening around here… Why would they all be up here? For the matter – Why are we up here?”_ the voice sounded familiar. He flattened himself against the wall as he listened. _“We got to get everyone here anyway, Arthur.”_ Charles exhaled loudly and stood, moving around into their vision. His eyes laid on the thick, dark coats of Arthur Morgan and Dutch van der Linde. Startled they withdrew their guns aiming at him, not seeing well through the punching snow. _“I got everyone down the hill. Micah’s looking after them but we gotta get them out of the storm.”_ _“Well done Charles! Get everyone up here!”_ Dutch yelled as he entered the house, kicking his boots on the ledge. _“Am I glad to see your ugly mug. I’ll give ya hand.”_ Arthur smiled and nodded as he slapped the other on the arm. Arthur's horse was stashed behind a dilapidated shack off in the thick snow along with the Count. He mounted it and met the other at his horse. _“How you dealin’ with Micah?”_ he watched as the other shook his head and turned as they both rode down the hill. _“I’m not.”_

 

 

The snow’s lashing had settled slightly, and they were both relieved when they could see the lanterns at the bottom of the hill. As they approached, they could already make out the agitated group of women trotting past everyone up the hill. _“They’re yours to deal with – not us anymore.”_ Pure venom leaving Susan’s mouth as she led Pearson’s wagon and the women up the hill. Arthur and Charles looked back at half of the group left. _“What’d we do. Nothings what. These poor women can’t handle all of natures good antics.”_ Bill yelled out as he sauntered passed Arthur and Charles. Everyone turned and rode up the hill in comfortable silence as the snow began to ease. Approaching the top they moved the horses to the other side of the cabin where a stable was hidden . They unloaded Pearson’s wagon, and everyone moved inside. The dusting of snow off coats and little Jack’s exclamation of ‘Fire!’ and Uncles groans about Lumbago were all pleasing to everyone, comforting in the least. Every single shoulder in the house relaxed and the commotions began.

 

_“Now, now everyone can I just hold your attention for five minutes.”_ Dutch called swirling a glass of whiskey as he placed a foot on the kitchen tables chair. “ _We’re wanted in every state – we got other gangs up in these parts and we happen to be up at time of extreme weather happenings. Now I know you are all hungry and we all need supplies but tonight we recover. Sadie and John are about a days ride away, not to fret Abigail. Pearson with the last of our supplies could you make up something – anything?”_ he received a nod as the big man skulked away. _“Micah, Bill, Lenny and Javier - can you all scout the area for any unwanted guests and please feel free to move them on as you see fit.”_ The men moved out without another complaint or word. _“Susan, Tilly, Abigail, Mary-Beth and Karen could you please make up some bedding and get that fire roaring.”_ Everyone moved in a flurry as Arthur, Charles and Hosea sat themselves momentarily at the table. _“We made it through the south bank but that frozen ice is only gonna hold so long Dutch. If we decided to stay up here it’s going to be months before we can leave again.”_ Hosea spoke as he removed his jacket and cleared his throat. Other Coats began to be peeled off and everyone removed their hats. _“I know but we don’t have any other choice right now. We can only hope that we’re safe, if it’s only for tonight then we fight tomorrow. Now, Charles, when you were moving up this way did you see anything?”_ Charles thought back to the ride as the men around him lit cigarettes and began to pull out drawings, maps and markings. He conjured up the trail, his heritage and wits making it clear to him. An hour passed as Charles marked on the map ‘x’s of interesting spots or suspicious things. He told the group of the passing of a strange man in a white coat with a long beard and how Karen had drunk 2 bottles of whiskey before they had made it half way up the mountain.

 

“ _You had fun then.”_ Dutch laughed and rolled his cigar in his hand slightly. _“Dutch and I took the cliff to get here. Up on the rocks there was a dead body, musta been a lone wanderer. Ain’t no reason for someone to be up here alone unless they’re looking to die.”_ Arthur mumbled collecting the maps and piling them up on the table. _“Hosea, can you make an itinerary for the morning?”_ Hosea nodded as he removed the last of his warm attire. _“Do my best.”_ _“Charles, can you go and see if they’ve stashed anything of value in the attic?”_ the hunter nodded and moved up the stairs, creaking wood and floorboards sending dust falling. _“Arthur, with me, out the back.”_

 

Arthur was a bit taken back when Dutch asked him outside. He left his coat hanging off the back of the chair and followed Dutch through and out the back, past some rooms and hanging paintings. He admired them briefly now that he had the chance before stepping out into the bitter cold. He watched as Dutch rolled up his white sleeves to his elbows, cigar still hanging out of his mouth. Arthur followed suit, not knowing what the older man was up to. He took wide steps through the snow and they came to the shack that was near the dead, frozen garden. Dutch reached down, grabbing a wooden plank from the shack and began to scrape away the deep snow. Arthur moved closer and reached out to take over from the man. _“What we out here for, Dutch?”_   Van der Linde watched with hands on hips and motioned with his hand for Arthur to keep digging. He did for what seemed a good couple of minutes until he could see a bronze box poking out through the dirt and snow. He reached down and retrieved it, passing it to Dutch, wiping off the snow. He looked at the box and moved around to see the writing splayed on the top. _‘Property of Greta van der Linde’_ Arthur quickly looked at Dutch. His brows were furrowed. _“Used to be ma’s house.”_ He said quietly, as he popped the locks on the box. What was revealed was a key, a red wax lidded bottle of bourbon, a letter and a wad of cash. Dutch smiled, crows feet exaggerated as he passed all the items to him and pushed his shoulder for him to head inside. He did, a bit bewildered in the moment and placed all the items on the table. He laughed slightly and strode towards the back door. He slowed when he heard a heavy sniff. It was Dutch. He had one hand on his hip, faced towards the snow as the other hand worked on something on is face.

 

_Tears. Dutch can cry?_

 

Arthur had a paradoxical moment where he went to move forward but then stopped. Of course he wanted to comfort him. He wanted to hug him and tell him it was all going to be fine. _How would he react? Would he push him away? Would he spit at him?_   Arthur stepped out anyway and wrapped his arms around Dutch’s back. He closed his eyes and hugged as tight as he could. He calmed his own thumping heart to comfort the aching one in front of him. A deep stuttering breath was sucked in by the well dressed man and clutched a hand over Arthur's. He held it tight – like it was the only thing keeping him from all out falling to the ground. _“I’m alright, sweet boy. I miss her, is all. Never got to really be there much for her.”_   His voiced cracked slightly as he patted the younger mans hand as a sign to let him go. He didn’t though. He held on tighter. _“Sometimes your real tough but sometimes… you ain’t”_   The cigar was flicked out in the snow and a bit of hummed laughter reverberated through his chest. It felt like music to Arthur and he decided to let go. As the other man turned around, he looked into his red eyes. Arthurs face was of nothing but concern. The other man cleared his throat, tugged at his vest and slicked his hair back. _“I look decent?” “Yeah, Dutch, you look alright.”_ Arthur nodded a little too much and stepped aside for Dutch to go back in. The other reached an arm out to Arthur's shoulder. He squeezed, his palm painfully warm. _“After this settles down I want to talk to you about something. It’s very important.”_


	2. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is meeting in the middle. Most of the band is back to together can they live in peace in their new found haven? Has anyone found where they are?

_Last night was a rough ride. Everyone made it through alright, but spirits are a bit low. Sadie and John should be riding up through the middle at any time. Swanson, Strauss, Molly and Sean got caught on the way up here. To be honest I could do with Sean and Swanson and leave the rest…_  
_I found a dead traveller up on the mountain, he was frozen stiff, face down in the snow. I still cannot figure out why a man would be up here all alone? No horse either. Dutch told me stories of his Mother which was interesting. He told me she was the kindest person to set foot on this earth. She was fond of literature and art, maybe that’s why Dutch encouraged me to write and draw so early on._  
_~~By the way, did you know Dutch… He…~~ Never mind. I’ll write it later._  
_He told me last night that he wanted to talk to me about something ‘very’ important. Maybe it’s a score down in valentine or how we are going to survive up here. I’ll wait patiently until then._

 

Arthur scratched at the fine paper on his journal, inhaling the last drag of his cigarette. As he looked out into the fine morning, he lent back on the old chair and slung his foot on his knee. Across the wooden porch big leaning trees came alive with all types of creatures. The mountain peaks were just visible through the hazy blue morning sky and the chirping of black birds were in full swing as snow began to fall from branches in large chunks to the ground. The horses snorted quietly around the corner and he could see the footprints where everyone had been marching around all night.  
Pure beauty. As an outlaw it had to be some kind of sick dream.  
Shifting in his awareness he had spotted a few elk that tore through the forest in front of him. A smirk appeared. He flipped the page and began to sketch the image in front of him, long shaded lines for trees and the running elk as smudged blurs. He looked up again to get fresh eyes on the scene. To his surprise one of them had slowed, paused it’s fluid routine. It didn’t breathe nor did it move. It simply stared deep into him. **“Whatchu lookin’ at?”** The large creature continued to stay, eerily and calm even after he spoke. Arthur created a new sketch of the lone one to the right of his first picture. He strained his shoulders and began to flesh it out in detail. A few minutes went by with his head down. His eyes wandered up over time and it still stayed, unmoving. He thought back to losing the others to the law on their journey up here and just how far they had come in a matter of weeks. From loading up Pearson’s wagon on that cliff to the impending Pinkerton threat from Milton to losing four of their people on the way up and still the question of where Sadie and John were.  
**“Elk are the symbol of masculinity, patience and courage.”** The elk darted and gave way to Dutch, leaning against the door frame, arms folded as he admired Arthur’s handywork. **“I’d say it’s almost a ‘self-portrait’ isn’t it, Arthur? You and that keen eye of yours.”** A laugh echoed back in the house as the other strolled back in. He swore under his breath and fiddled with the pages. From the heat generating off his cheeks someone would have thought the icicles on the porch were starting to melt.

 

 

 

 

 **“I tell you what John – we make it outta this one I’ll do us both a favour and just shoot you anyway.”** Sadie yelled as a bullet sailed past her head, splinters spraying into her long blonde braid. They were both stuck on the edge of a frozen creek, just on the tree line. Their horses had been long gone by the time the bullets had began to fly. **“Won’t matter none. Abigail’s gonna shoot me one day soon anyway.”** John stepped out and fired off shots as did Sadie. They hit three of them with loud screaming and flailing arms. **“Your all gonna die you O’driscoll fucks!”** She looked out at the devastation the two of them had brought down on the horrible fools. About ten lay dead, strewn in the deep snow, shrubs and rocks. Blood stains and the pot shots from the ones left became more and more erratic. John reloaded his rifle, piling bullets in and pulling back the hammer. He quickly scanned the area to see a few Elk galloping through the trees in the distance. **“Take our chances now, John.”** It snapped him into action and they both nodded to each other, readied themselves with wide stances. **“Go!”** Sadie moved out from around the tree and aimed down her sight collecting a clean headshot on the last one she could see. His blood painted a bush behind him the shade of cranberry.  
**“Don’t shoot, please! I don’t even have a gun!”** a voice cracked from behind the large boulder as a lanky boy stood. **“Give us one good god damned reason why we shouldn’t.”** They both yelled in unison as they moved forward, feet gingerly edging over the frozen creek, small cracks forming and rapid steam flowing out of their nostrils. **“My name is K-k-kieran O’duffy- I mean Duffy. I am not an O’driscoll! I was only riding with them because I had no where else to go!”** He almost pissed himself when the woman’s rifle was pressed at his temple. She could feel the hatred and rage pour through her at the thought of Jake. Her poor husband. They never gave her, nor him mercy. She began to squeeze but a hand slapped her gun down. **“Say we believe you. You know if more are coming through and when?”** He tried to use reason even though he wanted to see her shoot him square in the face. **“Y-y-yeah! I could d-d-draw you a map and everything! Sure I could…”** Duffy gave them a pleading look. **“They told us to look for the D-d-d-dutch van der Linde gang.”**

 

 

 

 

Karen stuffed the last of the mulberries into the sack she had made with her skirt. Some of the squashed ones had stained the baby blue dress brown or purple, she wasn’t sure. It didn’t matter really. It was stained pretty good with some of the fine drinking she had been sampling lately. **“I ain’t really much of a gatherer Charles but if you want me to I can shoot stuff real good.”** She emptied her take into a real sack and began on another bush, receiving angry prickles to her fingers. **“When hunting being quiet and quick is the only way.”** He watched the forest for movements. They had ridden further up the peak of the mountain. It was flourishing with life and he had not seen nor spotted any tracks. It was a good sign they were alone. He dismounted Taima and before Karen had even finish plucking her third or fourth stem, he had downed a full-sized deer with one arrow. **“How’d you do that?”** She yelled almost tripping over herself in marvel. He had already started to skin the deer, removing its thick coat and draining as much blood as possible. **“I will teach you one day but for now help me by being quiet.”** She huffed in a teenage sort of way before turning back to the sacks, tying them up on old belle. Charles finished up quickly and efficiently. He moved, crunching through the snow, helping her with the last of her sacks, tying them up for her while guiding her onto the horse by the small of her back. **“You know, Charles, if I was half a real minded woman, I’d swoon over you.”** There was a pause between them. **“But I really ain’t so tough shit.”** Charles looked up at her. **“I am sorry about Sean.”**  
He wasn’t sure of what to say to her. He could see the slump in her and the bitterness she carried. He couldn’t offer any solutions to her problem, but he could listen to her, no matter how loud and obnoxious she was. **“I’m alright. I keep waiting for him to pop through the door. I guess I’ll just have to drink twice the amount to make up for his part, Won’t I?”**  
**“Anything but that.”**

 

 

Sadie soothed and patted Hera as she limped up the steep incline. John rode slow beside her with their new prisoner, Kieran Duffy, strapped to the back of his horse. After the fight they had managed to succeed in calming the horses until they noticed a wound to her muscular flank. She had protested but had given in when Sadie had fed her all the oats she had left on her person. **“You did alright back there, Marston.”** She lifted her knees high to pull herself faster up through the sheeted snow. **“You too. You’d be a better shot than Arthur, I’d say.”** Sadie rolled her eyes as they fell upon the subtle lights of a cabin. **“Must be what Dutch was talking about.”**

 **“Well, well, well if it isn’t Calamity John and Sadie. The happy family is gonna love having you back. You better enjoy it while you can.”** Micah spat next to their horses, leaning his heavy hands on his holsters.

**“Hope you freeze out here, Micah.”**

As they approached the cabin, everyone poured out of the front door. Lanterns in hand and rugs around most of the women. _‘They’re here!’_  
Abigail and Jack practically flung themselves at John whereas Arthur gave Sadie a warm pat on the shoulder. They got to work on Hera’s flank as she kicked and huffed in protest. **“You get on alright then?”** Arthur pushed the rag on the cut, wiping away debris and rough edges. **“We got shot at by a bunch o’ O’driscolls. This thing on the back reckons he can pinpoint exactly where the next bunch are coming from.”** Sadie lifted his face with a fistful of hair. She felt like slicing his throat there and then. **“I’ll take him before you kill him.”** Ruffling Jack’s hair John undid his ropes, slung him over his shoulder and headed inside. Everyone followed suit leaving Sadie and Arthur outside. The familiar howls of wolves and the edging of the moon woke them up to how long both of their days had been. The two always seemed to find each other after a particularly hard day.  **“This is Dutch’s Mothers old haunt. He found some things out the back. Gonna take a walk up the mountain tomorrow.”** Hera gave a strained snort as Arthur slung the rag over his shoulder, giving her a reassuring pat. **“So we adventurers now, not outlaws?”** They moved to the porch, both lighting up cigarettes. **“Well I for one don’t mind the change. Snow ain’t fun but it beats tents on a cliff.”** Arthur looked out into the darkening night as she inspected him. **“I bet you’d be glad to be up here. Away from all that. Especially Molly.”** She thinks back to seeing Molly throw books, cans, iron pots, lids and stones at Arthur. He had brought the entire camp foods, supplies and medicine. Of course, Dutch had lavished his boy with praise and attention. The fiery woman had become enraged when he received more than her. Everyone knew that Dutch kept Molly only as a bed fellow, nothing more. The poor girl had connected the dots and arranged herself as a gang leaders’ wife.  
**“She’s alright. She none liked me, no bother. I’m sure he’d be missing her.”** He motioned inside for them to step in. **“I don’t think he does.”** He hovered slightly before walking into the house, leaving her to finish her smoke. _“I think he’s got what he wants with you.”_ It came out quietly, to no one, as she lent on the wooden railing and softly calmed Hera for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm still really sick so I don't know if this makes alot of sense and in all seriousness I am 100% dyslexic. So if you see flipped words or just missing pieces all together that might be why. Anyway I've got big plans for this story and lots of elements so excuse the slow start <3 Love Blinky - Btw who is your favourite character and why?
> 
> Double Btw - I'm Australian, excuse the english spelling for my foreign readers.


	3. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do Dutch and Arthur discover?

Abigail sipped at her morning coffee as she watched John and Jack split logs. They were to the side of the cabin sloping down the hill, all the horse tracks revealing dark soil. It was breathtaking. The big pine trees had slightly revealed their spikes to all, greenery poking through. A little shed structure down near the fence line had caved in from the amount of snow on its roof, squirrels running in and out, ferrying acorns like a black market. It was nice to see the weather shifting to less snow and more sunlight. She brought the coffee to her wind burnt lips and sipped the brew as she watched on. Micah was down the ways from the night duty and she was pretty sure he was asleep on the old post he was leaning on, the way his head kept dropping and lifting. She almost felt sorry for him and then gave herself a disgusted look. The night before when her husband and Mrs. Adler had returned Dutch had ceremoniously retrieved bottles upon bottles of moonshine stashed in the attic to welcome them home. They only agreed to it if Micah stayed out the entire night. She had watched in amusement that night as everyone fell into their places. Sadie and Karen had begun very deep talks of losing both of their men. Karen juggled three extra bottles out the back door as Sadie held her in a delicate way, almost like she would break if a strong wind got a hold of her. Their Karen, Really? The stains on that girl’s dress were unsightly to say the least. And then they had that ex-O’driscoll walking around with no shackles or locks. They had all argued about letting him get around free, seeing their ins and outs. Then that had triggered Charles and Javier with the usual rights and movements speeches. They huddled everyone around and spoke of big, freedom tales that had everyone whooping and hollering all night. They used the fireplace and the shadows to dramatize their tellings, poor Jack, he ended up having nightmares. Hosea had taken to reading her little man to sleep of a night and keeping him occupied. It had given John and Abigail a moment to see each other. She pulled at the tattered rug hanging over her chilled shoulders, hands running idly over a mark on her neck with a dazed smile. John must have left it there last night. A hum escaped. Arthur seemed a bit on edge as well as her mind wandered back. He had been leaning next to Dutch when they had brushed hands and, in that moment, she seen him freeze up like a stunned rabbit. Their leader had laughed, reddening from the harsh moonshine in his belly turning to him and whispering something like ‘I keep doing that I’d have to ask you to accompany me to bed.’ Her face crossed with confusion as she can’t remember where Arthur disappeared to after, but he surely did. It had been a good night and now everyone was toiling away. It had been a relatively easy couple of days but knowing their luck that was sure to change. She stood from the fallen log she had been residing on, dumping her coffee remnants in the snow. As she began to wobble her way through the icy fall she received a giant cold slap to the side of her face. She breathed in sharp to see clumps of snow hanging off her shoulder and her face. Giggling excitement came from beside her as Jack and John laughed at her. She threw her coffee cup in the snow and stomped her way over, picking up more speed than a pouncing tiger. They were both smart as they split up and ran opposite ways. She chased the littler one, receiving squeals of delight as he ran away. This is what the world was meant to offer them. A place to be a family, maybe even to call home.

 

A hiss broke loudly as morning light filtered in through the window, hitting her smack bang in the eyes. It was like a fire was spreading all over her face. Wherever she was with the use of her senses it felt nice. Warm, fluffy and undoubtedly soft. Her fingers splayed out in the feeling of the animal skin as her other hand massage at her eyes that wouldn’t open. She opened and closed her mouth at the taste of bitter metallics and it was drier than the western desert. The smell of fire smoke and wet wood flowed to her. She tried to summon the strength to move up onto her elbows, but a groan escaped her as she fell back down, weakness overcoming her and stomach churning rapidly. “Easy cowgirl, you took a few mighty big jugs down with you last night.” The gravelly voice of Sadie was like nails down a chalkboard. “Stop yellin’ at me.” Her eye slightly opening to try and inspect where she was. She could make out Sadie in a blur, parked up on the dresser, legs dangling down. Pieces of the night before came washing back to her and she cringed at the memory. “Sorry, Sadie. I went a bit over the top, didn’t I?” It was a quiet whisper, not quite sure from embarrassment or the urge to lose whatever was left in her stomach. The other woman watched her. Her dress was skewed almost leaving nothing to the imagination, everything barely being contained, and mulberry stains littered all over her. Her blonde curls were frazzled and misplaced giving way to her round face. As nice as she looked, she was letting off so many fumes she was starting to see stars. “I’m gonna get you up off the floor now.” “No don’t do it.” “I’m doing it.” The protest ended quickly as the hangover kicked into full swing. The other slid off the dresser and reached down, grabbing a hold of the limp girls’ wrists and slowly pulling her upright. Sadie understood why the other had her eyes tightly squeezed shut, the morning sun was cruel, amplified by the windows glint. As she knelt in front of her, she unruffled her hair and adjusted her dress for her, eliciting a weak dismissing of her hand. “Almost there.” The taller blonde got her up after what seemed a life time. They had moved downstairs slowly, and Uncle had made some rude comments before Sadie had kicked him out of his rocking chair. They entered the wash room both admiring the woodwork and the delicate dainty things in there. Karen held onto the edge of the tub for grim life as it began to fill with warm water. “I’ll wait outside but I’m gonna check on you and bring you some water. Don’t drown yourself more than you already have.” Sadie scolded her like a small child with arms over her chest. The alcoholic gave her a look that made her stomach flip a little bit. It was a weak smile, her eyes bloodshot and her rosacea returning to her face. “See.. look your fine.” An awkward rub at the back of her neck to alleviate the warmth she was beginning to feel. “Can you wash me? I wouldn’t ask but when a girl needs saving, she needs saving.” The widow had washed her husband after a particularly bad fight with a big cat, but she had never helped anyone else. She found herself confused. Karen was a woman just like she was. Flesh, blood and bone. Soft, smooth and warm. She was very easy on the eyes and very easy to talk to. She had wondered what face she could make… Sadie shook her head, took one last look at a painting of naked cherubs hanging from the back of the door and closed it.

 

 

“Alright everyone we’ll be back momentarily. It’s only a few hours up and down. Hosea and Charles have the reigns in their capable hands. Keep hunting and gathering for now, seems like we have no sign to worry.” Golden rings shone in the morning light as he announced to the group. They all nodded and went about. “Sadie’s washing Karen. What I would god damned pay to see that!” Bill received a hearty laugh from Javier and Micah. Arthur walked out, shaking his head. “You’d be lucky to find a whore with the clap.” The chide came as he rounded the corner, receiving disdained grunts from the others. He came upon his big caramel boy. He had fondly named him Whiskey Jack on account of his colour and nature. He had a habit of ignoring his calls and whistles finding him chewing on branches or scratching himself on the odd tree. It reminded him of himself, really. Before he took to saddling up, he inspected Hera’s wound. It was healing nicely, and the big girl seemed in high spirits. He gave her a good scratch and fed her some carrot from his bag. As he took his boy from the stable, he could see Dutch’s eyes on him, watching him. He felt excited or maybe it was anticipation. He rode up beside him as they both began their ascent up the mountain, the older man giving him a nod. Arthur did all he could to stay distracted from the memories and recent things itching at him about the other man. He pointed out rare birds and rolled cigarettes on the way up. He kept fiddling with the reigns and adjusting his jacket. He hadn’t been this close to Dutch in a long time and he thought he had suppressed all he felt over the years of knowing him. He knew he was wrong when in that moment he hugged him that night, trying to seem brave. That smell of smoke, strong whiskey and cologne.

 

_‘I think he’s got what he wants right here.’ ‘I’m alright, sweet boy.’_

 

By the time they had reached a small bend that had a perfect shot of all Ambarino. They both paused looking at the jutting peaks and white blankets. An eagle screamed loud and long as it soared over their heads. “You don’t have to be on edge, son. I know you been on needles being this close to everyone. You like your space and I am trying to respect that.” Dutch had his hands overlapped neatly on his saddles horn. He had been inspecting his boys’ movements for some time. The way his drawings were sharper than normal and the avoidance in his eyes. “I’m alright, Dutch. I just think too much sometimes.” He wiped at his mouth and cleared his throat, taking a second to look at the other man with a quick nod. He quickly stole that look again. Dutch had resumed his musings over the scene in front of him. He looked more alive than before. He seemed relaxed, his shoulders rounded. His dreaming hadn’t calmed in anyway despite it. The dreamer was already in talks of turning his cabin into a flourishing village. He was gonna connect the lower land to the untapped caves of the peaks through this town imagined in his head. He was gonna charge people a riding fee and swindle them in deals in the claims of gold. Something in Arthur's head clicked. The few weeks before they had headed up Dutch had received a letter from someone telling him of the cabin left in the peaks by his Mother. “Dutch? Who sent you that letter?” Dutch continued to gaze out, nonchalantly. “Apparently a few explorers had found it, stayed a few nights and had found in their looking’s a few books with my name scrawled inside the pages. The world has it’s ways.” He knew that what he was about to say wasn’t going to sit well with him. “You don’t think there is anything fishy in that. Maybe the Pinkertons dangled you up here to corner us in. Maybe they rounded up the O’driscolls to help too.” He could see the annoyance in the other man as he curtly turned and began to ride. Arthur sighed and followed up after him even though he did take the time to watch his back flex as he broke the count into a canter. “We ain’t good people but sometimes good things happen. Stop being so cynical and enjoy what we have been bestowed with. I asked you up here for good reason and I am going show you but until then enjoy what peace we have.”

 

 

They rode up into the high peaks of the mountain, gloves being pulled on and the paths becoming narrower and narrower. High winds brought flecks of snow clouding their visibility. At one point it had seemed as if Dutch was floating because the Count blended in so well with the white background. As Arthur tried to tame his curiosity, they came to a junction leading down to a ledge and the other heading even further up. They could faintly make out a couple of tattered rags rapping in the wind wildly down a slight bank. “We have made it.” It practically bubbled out of Dutch as he removed himself and left the count, not even tying him down. Arthur grabbed him and Whiskey Jack together, roping them to a dead tree branch. He quickly moved down the ledge and met up with his mentor, marveling at the giant entrance they stood in front of. “I never would realize she would be so close to something they had been trying to find for years. You know what the Ambarino mountains are famous for, son?” They both took forward, Dutch fiddling with a small lantern he pulled from his inner pocket. The howling of the winds in the mouth took them both by surprise. Gnarled roots and snow littered rocks with spikes sticking out as far as they could see. It was slippery and extremely jagged, one good slip and you could say goodbye. He tried to pace himself, but it was like Dutch was gliding from rock to rock with not even breaking a sweat. They began to lose light as they kept descending, the lantern giving off only a bit. “You gonna tell me what it’s famous for?” Arthur struggled as his foot became snared in-between roots. He pulled at it hard before reaching for his blade, hacking at the wooden tendril. A ringed hand reached over and paused his frustrations. He grabbed Arthurs boot and twisted it slightly before a ‘pop’ and he was free again. Arthur felt stupid and childish in that moment. He went to move but almost like a gentleman from a fairy-tale a hand was held out. The young outlaw couldn’t make out much in that cave, but he could see his eyes. They were fiery, almost sparkling with heat. “I ain’t no damsel in distress.” A laugh came from Arthur, trying to act coolly as he moved past the other in an act of defiance before he was caught on one last taproot. Of course, he was. Before he could fall Dutch had grabbed him, hand strongly latched on his forearm and his other arm holding him at his side. Small rocks danced down and fell the few steps left to reach the bottom. He held him for what seemed like hours. “You sure about that, art?” In that moment, Arthur felt like a teenager again. He felt weak in the knees, tiny and out of breath in front of the man in front of him. He had been avoiding this so well and now he was caught like a bear in a trap. “Y-you gonna tell me what it’s famous for?” he stammered out, trying to push past the presence in front of him, avoiding any eye contact. Dutch chuckled warmly, releasing him as they finished their descent. He didn’t have to explain much as they looked in. A high-ceilingedcave with stalactites and cracks leaking light came to vision. What was the most alarming was the glistening in front of them. The kind of sparkle that made your heart thump because it had to be something amazing. Something valuable. Something life changing. He erupted with laughter as he slapped Arthur on the back and they both moved towards the snaking streaks. Arthur knelt and scratched a nugget out of the frozen wet, dirt. It was heavy and large, shining in a way that made his mouth open. “Dutch, this is-“ “Gold. Untapped, true veins of Gold.” The other cut him off as he walked to the other end of the cave, excitement breaking his voice. He pocketed the new found treasure quickly as his eyes searched the cave in wonder. It wasn’t very deep but there were lots of new and old formations giving him the idea that maybe it had collapsed a few years ago giving way to an entrance. Adrenaline slowly started to seep into him as he thought about how happy the others would be with this discovery. “How we gonna get it all out?” Came the question after a bit of thought. “We ain’t. I told you, I have a plan. A group is already headed up the mountain from Annesberg to survey and begin works. I took a gamble, betting we could make it here and it paid off.” Dutch was using his lantern to inspect the walls, covered in dead tree roots. “I told you, Arthur, I am quite the romantic.”

 

As night fell, they both brought the horses closer to the cave, giving them what shelter they could, adorning them with blankets and spare covers. They had setup a small makeshift camp and a fire. Arthur had begun to sketch, maybe out of interest or out of concern of being so alone and so close to the person that made him feel things he didn’t want to deal with. The gold didn’t really matter that much there and then. Dutch was reading over the letter his mother had sent him, the focus in his eyes and the fine lines on his face. He had a sheen of sweat from being so close to the fire. “It is impolite to stare.” Eyes looked up at him and a shrug came from Arthur before he looked away. He had played it cool and he mentally patted himself on the back as he did. He returned to his drawings, trying to ignore him again. That god damned pocket watch chain shining in the light had caught his eye before he could truly focus again. He felt his hand twitch, wanting to draw it, but he resumed the spikes and roots. He noticed after finishing up his last fill-in the fire suddenly gave off better light. The floating ash of burning paper drifted in front of him. “That was one of the last things you had of her.” Dutch reached over to a sack he had packed, retrieving the same bottle he had found in his mother’s box. He broke the wax seal, it crumbling into his lap as he removed the cork. The other closed his journal placing it beside him and waited for the offer that he knew was coming. “It said to find this place, drink the bottle and burn the letter. I still don’t know what the keys for but that will come later.” The bottle was held out and he grabbed it feeling as if he fought the matter he would be knocked clean out. “Sure.” He upended the bottle taking massive swigs, wincing as the fireball descended into his throat, burning and warming him entirely. He released it, his head down as he groaned, offering it back to Dutch. “It’s nice.” Dutch took the bottle and followed suit with Arthur watched the bobbing of his Adams apple, his tendons flexing near his collarbone and that god damn sheen of sweat, again. He tipped the bottle back down and corked it back up like it was nothing but water. “I am sorry about Molly. I am sorry for the way she treated you and how I didn’t stop her.” Dutch looked up, the heat from the drink, not the fire already warming him. “If I can handle bullets then I can handle pots and pans, especially from a woman.” He began to feel woozy as he heard the crunch of dirt and then the collapse of something beside him. “You could have had anyone, Dutch…. You…. You could have had Mary-Beth or Abigail. Why’d you choose that loud thing?” He hiccuped and rubbed a calloused hand at his face, his inhibitions about Dutch being so close were lifting slowly. “Oh, Arthur. Your naivety is inspiration in these times. None of them are the ones I really want. None of them share a true trust with me. None of them understand my vision. You tell me why you ran away from Mary.” Dutch looked at him, bottle swaying dangerously in the tips on his fingers. Arthur laughed and swayed a little bit, with a goofy smile. “I ain’t suited for a woman like that.”

 

A pause. A break in the conversation. **Fire flicking, branches crackling.** “I don’t think your suited for women at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fam, I'm dyslexic as shit so if it's a bit off it's tits you know why. Hahaha
> 
> So what ya'll think? I'm hella nervous about this one. It's prob pretty shit - I had no one to read over it and I have a mean cough and temp so maybe that's why I had the balls to write it!
> 
> LET ME KNOW. <3 blinky
> 
> Guys Chapter 3 is up, sorry for the delay and any errors in it. I'm still really sick and I feel okay today so I tried. Love you all. Hope it's okay. From dearest blinky.


End file.
